Revenge
by dauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Max and Fang share a hotel room.


**A/N: I wrote this because I've read lots of Max/Fang hotel room fics, and I wanted to write one that wasn't just about them getting together. I'm not altogether satisfied with this fic as it is now, but instead of having it just sit in my computer gathering dust, I decided to post it. Eventually I'll add another chapter that will be the ending, but for now this is how it is. **

* * *

><p>"Three rooms please," I said briskly.<p>

The clerk-lady raised her eyebrow at us. I guess I could understand her suspicion, six dirty, beat-up kids trying to book a hotel room? She probably thought we were crazy. Still, I was ready to relax for a night and I wanted to hurry things along.

"Sometime today would be nice." I said icily.

The lady rolled her eyes at me before turning back to her computer.

"Lucky for you, we have three rooms right next to each other on the second floor." She replied, sounding bored. "Is that alright?"

I flashed her a sickly sweet smile. "Perfect."

She handed me the room keys than turned back to the computer once again without even saying "Hope you have a nice stay!" I ought to complain.

I didn't though; I just turned towards the flock.

"Alright guys, three rooms, two people in each. Who-"

"Angel and I call a room!" shouted Nudge as she swiped one of the keys from my hand.

"Okay, now-"

"Iggy and I call another!" yelled Gazzy, snatching another key.

I raised an eyebrow. "Glad we could settle that like adults."

Angel and Nudge giggled, and we headed for the elevator.

"Alright guys, a few ground rules. While we're here, there will be no bombs, no flying in the rooms, no midnight flights, no prank calling the front desk, no ordering room service and no loud noises." I rattled off as the elevator climbed upwards. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Max." The flock replied in unison.

I smiled. "Good. If the rules are broken, no one will get bacon with breakfast."

"You guys better behave." Iggy threatened.

The young'ens rolled their eyes. "Yes, Iggy."

"Alright guys," I said as the elevator doors opened to our floor. "Behave yourselves. See you in the morning."

"Good night Max!" giggled Nudge as she and Angel ran to their room.

"Yeah, 'night Max." Iggy said in a bored tone as he and Gazzy walked to theirs.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I called after their retreating forms before turning to Fang. "Alright Mr. Anti-social. Let's get this show on the road."

He rolled his eyes at me. What is up with all the eye rolling tonight? Jeez.

I unlocked our door and walked in. The room was nothing special, just your average hotel room. There was a small kitchenette next to a small bathroom and a small bed next to a small couch facing a small TV.

It was pretty small.

No biggie though, we were only staying one night.

"I call first shower!" I shouted to Fang as I pushed him aside to get to the bathroom. I wouldn't want him using up all the hot water, would I?

"Sure, Max. Since you asked so very nicely, I will indeed grace you with the gift of the first shower. Because, you know, I'm such a nice guy and all." Fang muttered behind me.

I grinned before shutting the door in his face.

I took my time in the shower; determined to use up as much hot water as possible. Yes, I am that cruel.

I stayed in the shower for nearly forty-five minutes before finally getting out. I dried off and changed into my pajamas before opening the door to let Fang have a turn.

"Finally." He grumbled. "I thought you'd drowned or something."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Nope, just needed a nice, long, hot shower to relax."

He glared at me before shutting the door.

As Fang took his shower I watched some TV and tried not to think of Fang. Naked. In the shower. Nope. That's not what I was thinking about at all.

He was done fast; he probably wanted to get out before the water turned icy. I smirked. Was I a mean person? Maybe.

Fang walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, sans a shirt. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Actually, I was wondering when you got so chubby. You should probably start watching what you eat."

His eyes swept up and down my body quickly. "I could say the same to you. Ms. Eat-Twenty-Chocolate-Chip-Cookies-In-One-Sitting."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he ducked out the door, presumably to borrow a clean shirt from Iggy. Jerk. A guy should never call a girl fat.

When he came back a few minutes later, I was completely set on ignoring him. That plan went to shit in a few seconds though.

"Move over." Fang grunted, moving to push me off the bed.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-Hey!" Fang pulled the comforter out from under me so I'd rolled off the bed.

"Jerk! What the hell was that for?" I complained at him, looking up at him from the floor.

"I asked you to move, and you didn't, so I moved you." He replied simply, his face stoic as he laid down on the bed.

"You most certainly did not _ask, _you told, Jerkface."

He held his hand to his chest in mock horror. "Oh my, your name calling really hurts my feelings Maxie. I'll just go cry myself to sleep now."

I glared at him for a few minutes, but he seemed unaffected by my signature Max Glare of Death™.

"You know what?" I asked rhetorically. "I'm going to bed. Turn the damn TV off."

"Make me."

"Fine, if that's what you want." I agreed. I walked around to his side of the bed. I stood next to him for a few seconds, doing nothing, for dramatic effect. Then, I proceeded to karate chop him in the wing.

"Fucking hell Max-" he swore before I pulled him off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud, landing right on his face as he was using his hands to nurse his wing. I triumphantly swiped the remote from beside him, turned off the TV, and the lights before hopping into the bed faster than you could say 'Banana'.

"Good night Fang." I said sweetly.

"That was cold, Max." He croaked quietly. He got into bed a few seconds later though, so he was obviously fine. I didn't hit him _that_ hard. Wings are really sensitive, and I wasn't about to break his wing-bones. He was just playing up the injury.

The bed shifted as he settled under the covers. All was silent for a few minutes. As a matter of fact, I was quite close to falling asleep when Fang whispered something in my ear.

"I will get revenge." He vowed, his voice low and warm in my ear. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air. I hadn't realized he was so close to me.

I recovered quickly, and retorted sarcastically, "Ooo, I'm so scared."

"You should be," He boasted in an even quieter tone then before. I fought back a miniscule shiver before curling deeper in the blanket, determined to fall asleep before he tried anything else.

"Max. Max, wake up."

I ignored the voice and snuggled deeper into the sheets. The nets of dreamland still held me.

"Max, wake _up._" Said the voice again, sounding annoyed.

"'m tryin' t' sleep 'ere," I replied drowsily, trying to cover the noise with my pillow.

Then, out of nowhere, I was sacked with a pillow. Right on the head. And poked in the back. Hard. With a finger.

I was awake now.

I turned to Fang angrily. "What the actual fuck, Fang?"

He looked back at me coolly. "You're on my side."

I looked down at the space of bed (or, lack of space of bed) between us. Technically I was over the invisible line splitting the bed in two equal parts, but he didn't own the bed. I told him as much.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're on my side." He replied back, ever so nonchalant.

"You sir," I told him, "Are an asshole. And you snore."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you fart in your sleep, so."

I gaped at him. "I did not, nor have I _ever _farted in my sleep. Ever."

He snorted. "Whatever you say, Stinky."

"Fuck you." I seethed.

"What position?" was his comeback. The bastard was actually smirking at me. He actually had the gall to _smirk._

"Go plank in traffic." I told him flippantly before turning back around intent on falling back asleep before Fang pissed me off more.

"I'm sorry, does you wanting to have sex with me make this awkward?"

I turned back around and looked at him incredulously. "Are you on drugs?"

He grinned. "Hey, who wouldn't want to have sex with me? Just look at me."

"I do, which is why I have an eye doctor appointment next Friday." I retorted.

"Can't handle all this sexy?"

"More like all the ugly burned my retinas."

"Don't pretend you don't think I'm sexy." Fang chastised, tapping me on the nose. What even?

I pretended to ponder that for a moment. "You know what? You're right. You are sexy. And there's these three words I've been dying to tell you…. Go fuck yourself." I spat before turning around once again.

Fang just laughed.

I ignored him as I once again tried to fall asleep. Eventually I began to drift off once more.

"By the way," Fang whispered in my ear. "That wasn't my revenge."

I ignored him and curled deeper into the bed. I'd deal with him tomorrow.


End file.
